


Lost

by xpiester333x



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpiester333x/pseuds/xpiester333x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble about Korra being lost in herself and found in Asami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

Asami’s hands fold into Korra’s and Korra can feel her palms sweat. Holding hands with someone has never seemed like a big deal. It always seemed so innocent, casual. With Asami, it feels sacred. Korra doesn’t take the time to wonder about that. But she doesn’t let go, either, even as they emerge into the spirit world and her reasons for holding Asami’s hands are gone, she holds on. And so does Asami.

The spirit world is beautiful, thriving; full of life and color, a true wonder even to Korra’s eyes. She knows it’s a reflection of her own inner atmosphere, but she doesn’t question why it’s brighter now than ever before. She is just glad to see the smile and look of wonder on Asami’s face. Korra feels like there are spirits dancing in her stomach.

They explore. It doesn’t matter where they go, they will always be able to find their way back, and they feel like getting lost. And Korra feels lost.

She has always loved Asami, in the same way she has always loved Mako and Bolin. They are important to her. How she would have survived, pushed forward, found strength without them, she can’t imagine. And Asami is especially important. She is the first girl friend Korra has ever had. Despite their rocky start, Korra knows she can trust and rely on Asami more than anyone else. She’s always known this, but this is something different. Korra is lost, and she is uncertain.

They find a pond in the spirit world. A place to wash their earthly worries away. Korra’s heart threatens to rip through her chest as Asami slides her jacket off. Asami’s shoulders are bare, her legs are exposed. Korra swallows. She wants to tell Asami to cover up. She wants to wrap Asami up and keep her to herself. But she can’t, and she doesn’t say anything. She slides her own clothing off instead. She’s never felt so bare.

Being the Avatar is strange. She is a master of the elements, she holds the balance of the world in her hands. She is a soul that has survived too many lifetimes to count. And yet she can feel so small, so weak, and completely at the mercy of another person.

They find a place to set up camp. The sky is vast and endless above them. Spirits take the place of stars, filling the sky with an ever changing projection of light and color, a beautiful dance just for their eyes. But Korra is distracted. The spirits above cannot take her eyes from Asami’s smile.

Asami beckons her closer… closer… and closer still. A kiss – her kiss—and the press of Asami’s body against her own, the feel of her arms holding Korra so tightly. And Korra must be crazy, but she loses everything in that kiss. No, she doesn’t lose it. She gives it away to Asami without a second that.

Korra is not lost, she is home. She loves Asami. She is _in love_ with Asami. And as Asami whispers into her ear, she knows she is not alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I marathoned LoK last week and I cannot get korrasami out of my head so I had to try and write something for them. I love them too much. That being said, it is my first time trying to write about them, so please excuse my short (and maybe poor) attempt.


End file.
